


Sandalwood

by leoji_is_life (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Yurabek Fics [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Hair, M/M, prompt, yurabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/leoji_is_life
Summary: Otabek yawned and rolled over, reaching to shut off the alarm before it could sound before remembering it was their day off. Yuri would be thrilled. He smirked and stretched, rolling over to see if Yuri was close to waking yet. He snickered as he was met with Yuri’s face half-covered with long strands of blond hair, admiring the sight before reaching over and carefully brushing them back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a submitted prompt: in which otabek really, really, really likes yuri's long hair

Otabek yawned and rolled over, reaching to shut off the alarm before it could sound before remembering it was their day off. Yuri would be thrilled. He smirked and stretched, rolling over to see if Yuri was close to waking yet. He snickered as he was met with Yuri’s face half-covered with long strands of blond hair, admiring the sight before reaching over and carefully brushing them back.

No matter how hard Yuri tried to keep it braided or in a ponytail while sleeping, it was soft and fine enough it always came free to some extent. Even now that it was long enough to nearly touch his shoulders - no especially now, it was even worse. Thankfully, it rarely tangled, at least not badly enough to resort to The Routine.

He still wasn’t quite sure how he’d become the one responsible for Yuri’s hair, but anytime there was a tangle that couldn’t be fixed with just Yuri’s fingers, Otabek found himself with a bottle of conditioner and Yuri on the floor between his legs, back to Otabek, as he worked the hair back into place. It was an ordeal that never lasted less than an hour.

He wasn’t complaining though. Never about Yuri, even if he could be a handful sometimes. It helped that he had no desire to try and control the blond. It was safer, and more entertaining, to let him burn his own path.

Otabek shifted closer, tracing his fingertips over Yuri’s cheek and lips and reaching back for the tie holding the rest of his hair. He tugged it free, letting the silky strands spill over the pillow and sheets. Something like a purr might have escaped him as he buried his fingers in the softness, brushing out the stray tangles caused by sleep, and pressed closer. Yuri’s hair smelled like Otabek’s shampoo - the gentle scent of sandalwood drawing him in to bury his nose in Yuri’s hair as well.

Yuri grumbled in his sleep, stirring and rolling away from Otabek with a murmured plea of “Five more minutes.”

Otabek snorted, pressing up against Yuri’s back and wrapping his arms around him. “Morning, kitten,” he murmured, nuzzling Yuri’s hair aside with his nose until he could kiss the back of his neck. He chuckled at the answering whine, ignoring the pillow that smacked him in the face. He nipped at Yuri’s ear in retaliation before letting go, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair again before he got out of bed. “Breakfast in twenty.” He snagged his boxers from the floor, tweaking Yuri’s toe on the way out and laughing as a pillow hit his back before he could escape.


End file.
